The American Auror
by Cotton Candi Drug
Summary: The Order accepts an American Auror. Enter Buffy, the beautiful woman whose only mission in life is to slay Voldemort. But will her dark family history come back to haunt her? Set in an alternet universe.
1. Buffy Arrives To the Grimmauld Place

**Title: The American Auror**

**Summary: The Order accepts a young American Auror, whose only mission in life is to slay the Dark Lord Voldemort. But darkness runs in her family, more so than she thought. Will this darkness take over her, and turn her into the one thing she never believed she would become?**

**Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure/Horror/Crossover**

**Rating: M – Mature**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_** or **_**Harry Potter**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter One…Buffy Arrives To the Grimmauld Place

The twenty-nine year old woman glanced down at her wristwatch. It was ten-forty-two. Crap. She was supposed to be there at eleven o'clock.

'There' being her new job.

She sighed dramatically, glancing out the window of the taxi she was in. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She couldn't believe _she_ had actually been contacted and chosen for _this_. It was so…unbelievable.

Buffy Summers was an auror. It was her job to protect the wizarding world from things like, for example, _Death Eaters_, and other evil things. She was one of the top most powerful and best aurors alive. Well she had been, when she'd been in America. Now she was in England, and she was most likely going to be very disliked here. The English Wizarding World didn't very much like the American world of magic. Why? She had no clue. It was just the way things were. Maybe it was a power thing. She didn't know.

But that hadn't stopped her from getting _this_ job.

Oh, how shocked she'd been when she'd gotten a visit from the one and only Albus Dumbledore. He had asked her if she were busy for the next few months, and if she would like to join in a secret origination against the greatly feared Lord Voldemort and his followers.

Of course, she'd accepted.

She didn't like to use the word _hate_, as it had a strong meaning, but oh how she _hated_ the Dark Lord, with a great fiery passion.

He had killed her parents.

See, her mother and father had been aurors as well, and had traveled to England to help out. This had been before the Dark Lord had been killed by a single baby boy. They found his hiding place, them and a few others.

They were ambushed, killed instantly.

Now it was Buffy's mission to kill him, no matter the costs.

But, her first job was to help protect The Boy Who Lived, the infamous Harry Potter.

She sighed, and pulled out a mirror from her purse. Glancing into it, she saw that she had dark circles under her hazel eyes, and her long honey-blonde hair was a mess. Her usually tan cheeks were pale, with no color in them, and the long shell-pink dress she wore was wrinkled from all the traveling.

She looked like hell.

Sighing again, more in frustration at the fact that she would be arriving looking like _this_, she shoved the framed glass back into her purse, and looked back out the window.

The taxi stopped. "We're here, lady."

Buffy's eyes narrowed. She may not be twenty or twenty-one, but _lady_ was off in the distant horizon, thank you very much.

She opened the door, going round to the other side to grab her bags.

The taxi sped off once she'd shut the door and paid, not even helping her with the luggage.

Jerk.

The slim blonde hauled her bags over her shoulder, and glanced at the houses she stood in front of.

_He said Grimmauld Place, number thirteen,_ she thought with a frown.

There was only twelve and fourteen.

Buffy sighed, fishing into her purse for the forgotten paper Albus had given her.

Glancing at it, she read it over again: _**Grimmauld Place, number thirteen**_

Looking up again, she gasped.

In between the two houses, was a third. Number thirteen.

She arched a thin brow. Weird, but good for a secret place.

She walked up to the door. Knocked on it.

No one came at first, then it slowly opened an inch. A small, plump woman with a shock of bright red hair looked out at her. "Ah. You must be Miss Summers! Please, come in!"

Buffy stepped inside, dragging her bags with her. "Please, it's Buffy."

The door closed behind her, and she got a chance to look round. It was rather dreary and morbid looking, all done in blacks, dark grays, and emeralds. Even the wood doors and tables and chairs were dark in color.

"Come, come dear. I was just fixing up some lunch."

Buffy followed the woman into the kitchen.

Inside was a bunch of people. Two men, one woman, and four teens. Two of the kids were twins.

But they weren't what caught her eye. No it was one of the men. The man with the longish black hair, handsome but rather gaunt face, and piercing gray eyes.

Sirius Black.

Buffy, unsure of what this meant, backed away, grasping hold of her wand. "Where's Albus? Why is _he_ here?"

. Sirius looked at her, fear showing dully in his eyes, along with a little bit of anger. "I could ask you the same question, luv."

Buffy was about to retort when Albus walked in.

"Oh dear." He looked between the two adults, and said, "I should have told you both; I have asked an auror from America to come. She will help protect Harry."

"You never said you harbored a _murderer _here!"

Sirius's eyes narrowed but glazed over. "I'm innocent. I was framed."

Buffy stared at him, not believing, then looked to Albus, who nodded. "Yes, yes he is."

The blonde looked confused, and tilted her head to the side. "But…he was the Secret Keeper!"

Sirius shook his head. "No, I switched with Peter Petigrew before Voldemort attacked." Everyone except her and Albus flinched at the name. "_He_ betrayed them, not me. James and Lily were my friends, and I would _never_ have handed them over to _him_. I would rather have died."

He said this with so much emotion, Buffy _had_ to believe him. Slowly, she lowered her wand. "Why…why haven't you gone to the Ministry? Told them…" But she knew they wouldn't have listened. They would have just arrested him again.

He nodded, as if sensing her thoughts. "Wouldn't have worked." He grinned suddenly, and turned to the man beside him. "To tell you the truth, I thought all aurors were pompous gits. Never knew they came _this _young and pretty. Or are they all like this in America? I've heard that everyone wants to be thin and beautiful there."

Buffy frowned, trying to come up with a good retort. Not finding one, she glared. "Ok, that's enough."

"And that accent!" he continued. "You would think---"

"Oh, _do_ shut up."

"I mean, come on! And do they all wear such revealing clothes all the…"

Buffy glanced down at her dress. Maybe the neckline _was _a bit low, but the skirt of the dress reached the floor! She sniffed, insulted. "I'm leaving now. Have fun with your jokes while you can."

She grabbed her bags and stalked out of the room, miffed.

Molly followed.

"Oh, my dear, don't pay any attention to him. My own opinion is he was locked up in Azkaban so long, he forgot how to treat a lady. Don't take anything he says personally. He most likely merely thinks you're attractive and doesn't know how to show it properly. Oh, and your room is at the end of the hall upstairs, not in the middle but to the right. There will be a meeting at twelve. I believe they will want you there. Would you like some help unpacking?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, but thank you for asking. I think I should be able to manage on my own."

Bidding the woman goodbye, she followed her directions and walked into the room that was to be hers. It was done in the same shades as the rest of the house. She was starting to feel like she'd ended up in Dracula's castle.

Buffy started unpacking. This was going to be a long few months.


	2. Run in With Sirius

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated this in **_**so**_** long! I am very sorry to those who like this. I'll try updating my stuff more often than I usually do. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two…Run In With Sirius

Buffy walked back down the stairs, having finished unpacking her things. She looked round at the place as she went. It was rather dreary and dark, especially for The Order's hideout. The house was large, seeming too dark even in the well-lit parts. _Must be a Black thing,_ she thought, remembering that this had been Sirius's mother's house.

She wondered about that. She trusted Albus. If he said Sirius was innocent, Buffy believed he must really be. But he certainly was rude, and arrogant. She already couldn't stand him, and didn't particularly wish to see him again. Unfortunately, he lived there, just as she was going to now. There was no way she could not see him for the rest of her stay, but she _could_ avoid him.

Or try, at least. But obviously that wasn't going to be allowed to happen, because, deep in thought, Buffy ran headlong into something.

_Not some__**thing**_ she groaned in annoyance as she rubbed her sore back. _Some__**one**_

Standing above her, looking bemused, was Sirius. He chuckled, but held out his hand. "You should watch where you're going."

Buffy glared, standing up herself, gathering what dignity she had left. There wasn't much. "Oh _now_ you want to be nice?" She tried to move around him, but he blocked her.

"What? _You_ run into _me_, and you want to try and make it _my_ fault?"

Buffy tried to walk past him again, but he still wouldn't budge. "Can you _move_? I would like to go now."

Sirius grinned. "Say _please_…"

Glaring, the blonde snapped, "Get out of my way!"

"Aw, do you have to be so mean?" He was clearly enjoying this.

Buffy, finally having had it, pulled out her wand. "Move. Now."

He watched her, all amusement dispersing. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Move."

"No." He grinned.

This was obviously just a game to him. Well, she would just have to teach him otherwise… "Incarcererous!"

Instantly ropes shot from her wand, wrapping round him, binding him until he fell to the ground.

She started to pass him, stopping when he called out to her.

"Oh come on! You can't just leave me here like this! Let me out of these!"

Buffy smiled, just as he had done. "Sorry, Sirius. I _told_ you to move." And with that she walked off, leaving the fuming man bound there.

Well, someone would find him. Eventually.


	3. A hard But Nice Dinner

**A/N: Aw, come on people! Review! I finally updated this one. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three…A Hard But Nice Dinner

"Has anyone seen Sirius?"

Buffy looked away guiltily at Albus's question, though it had been directed at Remus. She watched him. He had been the one to find Sirius, and help him. He had gone to Buffy afterwards, asking her what had happened to make her do what she'd done. She'd admitted that she had lost her temper, something that happened often, but not to _that_ extent. She had asked Remus not to mention it to anyone, which he had agreed not to do. He was really a sweet man, Buffy saw, and his handsome but worn face was lined gently from hard times she knew she should not ask about. His lips were quicker to smile than frown.

She wondered about him. His strangely very golden eyes held secrets and worries, she could see, and many, many dark memories. She knew enough not to ask. She herself would not want someone questioning her about her own past events.

"He…is not feeling well. He's resting." Well, it sounded like part of the truth.

Smiling tightly in thanks, she stifled a sigh. Already she could tell the people round the room, a good portion of them, didn't like her. Remus, Molly, Albus, and Tonks seemed the only ones who did, or they were at least polite to her. The others clearly didn't trust her. She _was_, after all, American. She could tell they believed because of where she had grown up, she didn't understand the extent of their problems. She wanted to tell them that she had suffered too, in this war, and had _not_ just been a pampered Calli girl, which they obviously thought she was.

She knew that she would need to earn their trust. Maybe, in time, she would. But as of now, they were acting as though she were the Dark Lord himself.

_Breathe,_ she told herself. _You know they aren't acting __**that**__ badly._

"So how long have you been an Auror?" Kingsley asked. He clearly didn't _completely_ trust her, but he was polite at least about it.

She frowned. How long _had_ she been one? It felt like it had been ages. "Well, I first became an official Auror when I was eighteen. That was eleven years ago. I've been one ever since."

A light murmur went round the table. They were shocked, she could tell. Eleven years was a long time, they clearly thought, especially for someone like her, an American woman.

She wasn't insulted by this, though. She knew, was she in _their_ position, she would feel exactly the same way. After all, it was dark times now, and you couldn't be too careful nowadays.

Harry had been silent through all this, hadn't spoken to her once since he'd arrived an hour ago. She didn't blame him; she wouldn't know what to say either, were she him. His friends, however, were quite talkative.

"What's it like in America? Are there any magic-learning schools?" Hermione, a pretty girl with bushy brown hair, asked, clearly interested.

Buffy, who had just taken a bite of the honey turkey Molly had made, swallowed, pondering how to answer this. "Well, I don't know exactly what you want to know, but I lived in a town called Sunnydale. I was born there, and my parents had already been there for at least three or four years." Her eyes teared slightly at the mention of her parents.

Harry took notice of this but still kept quiet, content with just listening.

"It's not a big town, compared to other places in California, but not small either. I lived in an all muggle part, which was kind of hard at times, but it was all right."

She went on, not noticing when Sirius stepped in, staying at the doorway. "There's a club down the street from my house. The Bronze. I used to go there when I was a teenager, just to hang with other kids. I could pretend I was a normal kid there." Too late did she realize she had spoken too truthfully.

Hermione tilted her head. "You don't like being a witch?"

Buffy looked at her, the sighed, deciding to just tell her. "No, it's not that. It's just…my parents…they were…Aurors too. They came here, to England, when I was nine. They had been asked to help fight against…Voldemort." Most flinched at the use of the name. She noticed Harry didn't, but he had a far-away look in his eyes.

"They found him. Their group had heard gossip about his whereabouts. Only thing is? It wasn't normal gossip. They were _supposed_ to find out, were _supposed_ to go there." She blinked a tear away. She had to stay strong. Crying would make her seem weak, and that would _not_ help her in this situation.

"Were they killed?"

"Instantly," she answered. "All of them."

Hermione looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

Buffy waved her apology away. "No, it's all right. Really. Now, you wanted to know about my school?"

The girl nodded, letting her change the subject. No one saw Sirius watch the woman, a strange expression on his face, before he walked away.

"Well, I went to Madame Nadine's School for Witches, about an hour away from Sunnydale…"

* * *

Buffy helped clear the table. It took much begging, because Molly believed guests shouldn't have to do that. She finally caved in when Buffy pointed out that Molly was, too, a guest.

Placing two plates in the already half-full sink, she turned to go back into the dining room, stopping when she found Sirius there. She watched him wearily, unsure of what he wanted.

"Mind if I help, Molly?"

Molly looked at him, then nodded. "More help _would_ be nice."

Buffy felt Sirius follow her into the other room. she lifted up tow more plates, watching Sirius do the same.

When she started towards the door, he stopped her. "Buffy, wait."

She halted, rolling her eyes before turning to him. She expected him to be angry, seeing as she _had_ hexed him, after all. Instead, he looked sad. She wondered why. "What?"

He opened his mouth, closed it, then repeated this. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry."

Confused about why he would apologize, she set the plates back down. "About what?"

"Buffy," he stared at her. "I'm sorry, OK? I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. It's just…and I'm _not_ trying to justify what I did…I didn't know whether or not I could trust you. The way you came in, like you owned the place…I just…" He faltered.

Buffy knew he meant it. She could see it in his eyes. She just wondered what had changed, to make him sorry.

Sirius seemed to know what she was thinking, because he said, "I heard you. At dinner. You really changed most of their views of you, you know. And mine. You spoke truthfully, left nothing out. Had you lied, or kept secrets, they…_we_…still wouldn't trust you so much. But you spoke with your heart, and made me see I was wrong. And I was being a slimy git. I feel so better than Snivellus." At her questioning look he added, "Severus Snape."

Buffy felt her lips tug upwards. Snivellus. That was rather appropriate for the mean, greasy-haired man, who clearly not only thought her untrustworthy, but obviously didn't like her at _all_. Period. Throughout dinner, he had looked bored whenever she had spoken, and, once they were done, had left swiftly. "Snivellus?" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I like that."

Relief spread along Sirius's face. He grinned. "Made it up myself, when I went to school with him."

He refused to let her help anymore. "Go get some rest," he said. "I expect you've had a rather hard day. Tomorrow will be better." And with that he carried more plates away.

Buffy stood there, shocked, her impression of him rapidly changing. _Guess he __**isn't**__ such a jerk after all_. She smiled with relief.

He was right. Tomorrow _would_ be better.

She knew it.


	4. Talking With Remus

**A/N: I seem to have one on every chapter! I just wanted to let readers know that I don't really know Remus's exact age as of the 5****th**** book, so if I aged him wrong in this chapter, I'm really sorry. I'd appreciate it if you correct me if it's wrong, but I won't change it. I usually like to keep my writing exactly the same as when I first wrote it, unless there are huge mistakes that mess up the plot or something.**

* * *

Chapter Four…Talking With Remus

It was only 8:07 when Buffy woke up, but she could tell everyone else was up and about.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing. Remembering that attached to her room was a tiny but comfortable bathroom, she smiled. _Thank god,_ she thought, eyeing the fluffy white towels. She grabbed the Brilliant Blonde shampoo she'd brought, shampoo specifically for blondes, and turned on the shower, stepping under the welcomingly cool spray.

Once she was finished, she towel-dried her hair (the place was so soaked in magic that most of her electronics didn't work, her blow-dryer being one of them) and brushed the honeyed tresses until they flowed silkily down her back.

Rummaging through the dresser drawers she had filled with her clothing, she pulled out today's outfit; underwear, trim black pants, and a thin-strapped lavender blouse. It was low-cut, with a sweeping, cupped neckline.

Glancing through the four pairs of shoes she'd brought, she chose the high-heeled white sandals she'd worn yesterday.

She looked into the door-mirror once before walking out of the room, satisfied with what she saw. She wanted to make a good impression, but not seem like she cared too much what they thought. Truth was, though, she _did_. She had always cared what people thought of her. She didn't know why. She should never let people get her down just because they felt badly about themselves so they needed to bring someone else down with them. She had let that happen too many a time.

Buffy stalked into the kitchen. Albus, Molly, and Remus sat at the small round table in the middle of the room.

Albus smiled at her. "Good morning, Miss Summers."

"Please, call me Buffy. 'Miss' makes me feel old. Well, _older_ than I already am." She laughed.

Remus's eyes lit up at the joke, lips smiling. "Oh, Buffy. You couldn't even be _half_ my age."

"Keep 'em coming. I haven't heard such complements in a while." She grinned. "But seriously, how old are you? Thirty?"

The man smiled. "Forty-two."

Buffy's hazel eyes widened. "No! Really?"

He laughed. "Yes, though I do hate to admit it."

"You don't look it, honestly."

Remus chuckled lightly. "Oh and how old are _you_? Twenty-one? Twenty-three?"

"Twenty-nine," Buffy admitted with a grin. "But I don't mind if you keep believing I'm in my _early_ twenties. It'll make me feel better about the wrinkles I saw in the mirror this morning."

"Buffy!" Remus laughed, the motion making his face look younger, and more innocent. "You're really twenty-nine? You hardly look it. Really."

Molly and Albus watched the exchange with smiles. Albus felt it was really good to see Remus laughing and joking around, almost like he had back when he was in Hogwarts, calling Albus "headmaster".

The elder man's eyes twinkled. "I do have to say Remus is right; you don't look much more than his first guess."

"Aw, shucks." Buffy felt her cheeks flush at the embarrassing but very welcomed compliments. "You guys know just how to make a girl feel right at home." She nodded when Molly told her she was welcome to take a seat with them, choosing one of the two unoccupied chairs, the one between Remus and Albus. "So, what's going on today?"

Albus looked at Remus, whose cheery expression quickly turned guarded. Molly ran her hand through her shockingly red hair a few times, watching the elder wizard.

"What?" Buffy could sense that something was up, but she didn't know what. "Did something happen?"

Remus looked down, the suddenly turned his gold gaze to her. He seemed to search her face for something, and apparently found it, because he sighed and said, "I believe we can tell her."

"Hunh?" She frowned. "Tell me what?"

The man sighed again, obviously trying to find the right words. "Buffy, I…well I…well that is…what is your opinion on werewolves?"

She blinked at the abrupt question. She tilted her head, wonder why he wanted to know. She glanced over when Sirius walked in, then turned back to Remus. "Well, I really believe it depends on the person." At his questioning look she continued on. "Werewolves are people. Human beings. They're just like us, only with a terrible curse. I don't think they are animals, or anything else besides human. But, also like us, they can be killers. I mean, look at Fenrir Greyback! He's not only a werewolf but also a Death Eater! But, what I'm trying to say is, werewolves are just like us. They can be strong and take the hand dealt to them with pride, or they can be weak and become influenced by evil. I mean, hell! Look at Voldemort! He was _human_, just like you and me. And look where he is now! But, do you get what I'm saying? Werewolves are _just like us_. They can rise like us and they can fall like us. They are human too. Only, people fear what they don't understand. It sucks, but it's true. People can be very stupid, very. I'm glad that I'm not one of them." She blinked. "Oh, I'm not saying I'm above everyone! I'm just saying…you know…"

"Yes." Remus smiled, and his face shown with relief. "I believe I do." He glanced at Albus, who was watching the American Auror with an unreadable expression, the Sirius, who was looking at her with more relief than even Remus. Buffy realized they must be friends, best friends. Maybe they even had gone to school together, though Sirius, like Remus, didn't look forty-two at all.

"Well you most likely have your own suspicions after that question, so I'll just tell you straight: I'm a werewolf." He watched her, hurrying on before she could react. "But I want you to know that I _do_ take precautions…"

"Remus," Buffy said quietly.

"…during the full moon. I have a cage in the basement, a really good strong one…"

"Remus."

"…and I take a potion that Severus makes. It allows me to keep my human frame of mind while I'm Changed, you know, just as a precaution…"

"Remus." Her voice rose forcefully.

"…and if I ever _did_ escape my cage, which I know would never happen, but if I _did_, I wouldn't want to tear everyone limb from limb, like when I _don't_ take it…"

Buffy glanced at Sirius. "Remus." She tried to put force in her voice, but not so much that he thought she was angry with him.

"…and the potion is really strong. Severus is the best potions maker I know. It keeps my human thoughts with me, and I mostly just sleep. But I'm _not_ dangerous. Well, I mean, you know, I've never bitten someone once before…"

"_Remus."_

"…not ever, and with all the precautions we take, I never will. Well, I mean, I can't say what will happen in the future, seeing as I'm a monster and all, but I know with everything that we do I'll never really let that happen. And---"

"_Remus!"_

He went silent, having to take large deep breaths because of his slightly panicked state. His eyes were wide and full of fear. He seemed to wait, knowing she would curse at him and call him a monster.

She kissed his cheek, slightly rough with stubble that grew even though he shaved every morning. "Remus, didn't you hear a word I said?" She took his hand. "You are _not_ a monster. Do you understand me? _You. Are. Not. A. Monster._ No werewolf is. Well, except Fenrir, but you know what I mean! You aren't! Not even close! And, just so your prepared, if I _ever_ hear you call yourself a monster again, I'll have to kick your ass, and I'll have you know I kick pretty hard for my height."

She paused, and was glad when she saw that his breathing was slowing to normal, his eyes less terrified, more awed at her words, and what he had expected her to say. "You are a human being, just with a different problem than most. But you _are_ human. No matter what anyone tells you, or _has_ told you, you need to remember this: you are special. There is only one of you, and you being a werewolf doesn't make you any less than anyone else."

Buffy leaned over and gave him a quick hug. Pulling back, she saw he had tears in his eyes. "Feel better?"

He slowly nodded.

"Good. Remember everything that I've said, because it's true, and I meant every word. OK?"

Remus smiled, wiping his eyes, embarrassed. None except Albus and Buffy saw when Harry walked up behind Sirius. They both kept silent. "Buffy, I…I just want to…thank you. I haven't…heard something like that from many people. I was even shocked when Albus allowed me to attend Hogwarts. England's magic school," he added at her blank look. "And the three best friends I ever had. Sirius, for starters. James Potter, and then his wife, Lily. I went to school with them all, knew Lily when she was still known as Evans. They all, they all believed exactly what you just said. Thank you. I guess I just panicked. I didn't want you to hate me."

Buffy glared at him in mock anger. "Did you not understand a word I just said? Why would I hate you? It's not your fault."

She smiled, and turned to look at Harry. He as watching her with a strange look etched on his face. She could tell it was stuck between suspicion and relief-filled trustfulness. Whichever it was, Buffy knew she had earned a part of his trust. It was obvious that he cared for Remus, and if he believed Buffy to be on their side, especially with his keen werewolf sense of who was dangerous or not, then Harry would believe her too.


	5. The Meeting

Chapter Five…The Meeting

"I fear they are gathering somewhere round here," Albus announced later that day. All adult members of The Order sat in the dining room, the doors closed and spelled so that no one could hear inside, even with those weird magic ears Buffy had seen the two Weasley twins use. "For what, though, I cannot guess. I have heard a bit that a group of Death Eaters reside in Bath, at an abandoned mansion out in a woods."

A low murmur went round the table.

Kingsley raised his hand for silence. "And we are to go check this mansion out?" His darkly-colored handsome face shown with worry.

The elder wizard nodded. "Yes, I wish for that. But, I must tell you all now that this is purely voluntary. We do not know what is there, other than that Fenrir Greyback is there, with his whole pack of Death Eater werewolves. This is not certain, though. Voldemort could very well be there as well, for all we know. That is why I must press upon you this: any who do not wish to go will not be forced. And I will not tolerate for any to be pressured into going. Volunteers _only_. We do not know what is truly there. It could very well be abandoned still. We do not know." He took his seat.

Again everyone began talking to each other. Buffy caught a few bits and pieces, such as "…send us to our deaths…" and "…must be mad…", which angered her.

She stood.

It went silent again as everyone looked at her. Feeling slightly embarrassed at the attention, she forced her voice to be strong as she spoke. "I couldn't help but hear what some of you were saying. And I just want to tell you that Albus is _not_ sending us to our deaths, and he is _not_ mad. He clearly stated that this assignment is _voluntary_, and in case you don't know your grammar, it means that you don't have to go if you don't want to. Hear that? You _**don't**__ have to if you __**don't**__ want to_." She took a deep, calming breath. "I've only known Albus personally for two days, and I believe he would never lead us astray. You all have known him for _years_, and you doubt him? I, myself, am in on this assignment." She closed her eyes to calm herself, opening them as she sat back down, finished.

Her words were followed by a thoughtful silence.

Then Tonks nodded, agreeing. Today her hair was choppy and dark blue. "Buffy's right. I don't know about the rest of you, but I believe in Albus as well. And as for this assignment, I'm in as well. What about you all?"

Everyone looked at each other. Slowly, people began raising their hands. Soon, only two people hadn't; Severus, whom she really had begun to hate, and Mundungus, a slimy drunkard who had hit on her minutes after meeting her.

Albus smiled. "It will only take five of you, so if you don't mind, I will pick some of you." He looked round at them, then nodded. "Buffy, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye, and Kingsley. I trust this is accepted?" Everyone agreed. "All right. Today is Tuesday, yes? We will go in three days, this Friday. Agreed? Good. Let us end this meeting now, shall we?"

Buffy stood along with everyone else, leaving the room. She watched as most of them left, except for the few who lived there at the moment. Albus stayed too. He stood at Buffy's side until everyone was gone.

Finally, Albus spoke. "Thank you, Buffy. I appreciate your loyalty and trust in me."

She smiled. "S'no problem. I did it because I believe it." She paused, looking at him. "Can I ask, though, who gave you this information?"

Albus shook his head. "That I cannot say. But I _will_ tell you that I have it on good authority that Greyback's pack _is_ there. I only hope nothing else is."

Buffy nodded.

"Me too."


	6. Diagon Alley

Chapter Six…Diagon Alley

The next day Buffy awoke early, and pulled out a large volume titled _Mortal Fear_. It was a muggle horror novel, one she was very fond of. This was probably her forth time reading it.

Her eyes read down the page she had marked. _Rose looked round at her surroundings. She could have sworn she'd heard the quiet footfalls of another person walking, the light scuffing of boots. But there was nothing there, only darkness. Maybe---_

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Buffy jumped at the sound of someone tapping at her door. She stood, setting her book down before padding over and opening the door.

There stood Remus, looking embarrassed when he saw she was still in her PJ's. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I was just reading." She frowned, realization coming to her. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot…" She sighed angrily at herself. She had agreed yesterday to go to Diagon Alley with him, and had completely forgotten about it.

Remus waved his hand. "It's all right, really. Do you still want to go?"

"Yes! Of course I do. Just lemme change yeah? I'll meet you in the kitchen."

He agreed and left.

Stepping over to the dresser, the blonde dressed quickly, throwing on a filmy white skirt that ended just below her knees and a tan halter. Pulling on her high-heeled sandals, she pulled her long silky tresses into a ponytail, securing it with a pink scrunchy.

Grabbing her purse, she walked out, shutting her door behind her. She went down into the kitchen, where Remus sat, chatting with Sirius.

"G'morning, Buffy! Sleep well?" Sirius grinned at her.

Buffy smiled. "Yes, thank you." She looked at Remus. "Are we going now?"

"Going where?" Sirius looked between them.

"Diagon Alley," she answered.

Sirius sighed. "Wish _I_ could go. Gets bloody boring, bein' cooped up in this blasted place every day. Damn." He sighed, looking depressed.

Buffy watched him, feeling badly. She had never thought about that before. Since Sirius was, as of now, still believed to be behind the murder of Lily and James Potter, and Peter Petigrew _and_ those thirteen muggles, he couldn't leave the house, or go anywhere public. It wouldn't safe for him, and no one else believed, or even _thought_ about the possibility that he might be innocent. She felt sympathetic, knowing she would go mad had _she_ been in _his_ position.

"I'll bring you back some chocolate," Remus promised.

"The vanilla-coconut kind?"

"Of course." Remus stood, smiling. "Come then, Buffy. We'd best be going." And he aparated away, Buffy following suit.

They reappeared in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Buffy withdrew a bit of money herself. Remus, saying he already had enough on him, led her outside.

Buffy tucked her money in her purse and followed Remus onto the worn dirt street between the many rows of shops.

It was crowded, the place filled with witches and wizards.

Remus led her down towards Flourish and Blotts, beckoning her to enter. "I need to look for a certain book."

"What book?" Buffy asked curiously as they stopped at the front counter.

He lightly rang the little bell sitting there. "It's a book on werewolves."

She frowned. "But why would you need that? I mean, no offense but wouldn't you already _know_ everything, seeing as, well you know…"

"Yes," he agreed. "But it is written _by_ a werewolf. That is why I want it. I would like to see _his_ perspective on this…curse." He smiled sadly. "He was an Auror once, you know. A great one. then he was bitten on the job, and fired. Sad, isn't it? He was a protector, and then was thrown away for his troubles like a used tissue, all because he was bit."

"Wait," Buffy looked at him. "You're not talking about…?"

"Raymond Hagar," he affirmed.

The blonde woman's eyes widened in wonder. "Wow," she said at last. "I…I heard some about that incident, but not the whole thing. Is he still alive?"

Remus nodded. "Of course he is! How would he have written this book if he wasn't?"

She blushed, realizing the foolishness of her question. "Oh yeah."

"May I help you?"

They turned at the voice, spotting the store owner, Jenkins. He came round to stand beside them.

Remus nodded. "Yes, I believe you can. I'm looking for a book, _Lost In the Moon_."

"Oh!" Jenkins turned, looking thoughtful. They followed as he walked off through the maze of shelves. "Yes, by Raymond Hagar? Yes, of course. I do believe we've got it. Should be somewhere right here…no…no…not this one…no…ah-ha!" He lifted up a heavy volume bound with thick black leather. "Here it is. Yes, the last one. quite lucky for you. Is this all you need?"

"Actually," Buffy cut in before Remus answer, "I'd like to look around. Is that OK?"

He nodded. "Yes, not a problem." He looked to Jenkins. "I'll pay for this in a bit."

He smiled. "But of course! Are you looking for anything in particular?" he asked Buffy.

She shook her head. "No, no. Just looking around."

"Excellent! I'll be in the back if you need me." And he was gone, moving towards an open door leading into a dark room.

Buffy looked round at the many shelves filled with books of every size, shape, and color. She glanced through the many categories, moving towards a section marked SCHOOL BOOKS. She lifted up a divination volume, _Through the Crystal Ball_. "I remember this," she told Remus. "This was the text we used in sixth year at my old school. I hated it _so_ much..."

"Me too," Remus agreed. "Not my favorite subject. Actually, I don't think it's even in my top five."

Laughing, Buffy replaced the book. She touched the binding of another, _Seeing Futures_. "I had a friend once, back in Sunnydale. She was a powerful witch, more so than anyone I've ever seen. Her name was Willow."

"Oh?" Remus watched her glance through _Seeing Futures_.

"Yeah." She set the volume down, turning to him. "I'm hungry. Wanna go get a bite to eat?"

"Sure," Remus agreed, feeling hungry himself.

And they started towards the front.


	7. Lucius Malfoy

Chapter Seven…Lucius Malfoy

Buffy and Remus sat at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Buffy swallowed a mouthful of their famous Chai tea and ginger mix. "This is nice. We don't have anything compared to this back in Sunnydale."

"What?" Remus asked.

"Diagon Alley. We don't have anything like it back in CA. just a few magic shops scattered round here and there. But nothing like _this_. It's amazing."

Remus smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is. I know I myself was shocked my first time here." He took a bite of his strawberry ice cream. "I need a few more things here, if you don't mind. Hermione asked me to get some food for Crookshanks." Off her look he added, "Her cat."

"Oh." Buffy nodded. She swallowed the last bite and dumped the paper cup into a trash bin beside their table. "Well, where is it that you get it from?"

"The Magical Menagerie." He trashed his own cup, standing. "C'mon. Let's go."

Getting up, she followed him off. She stared round at all the shops as they went passed, shocked at how many different ones there were, for so many different things. Then the shop Magical Menagerie came into sight. She knew what it was not because of the sign but because of the cages of animals standing outside. There were an assortment, and Buffy do nothing but stare at them, one of them being a small white cat with _wings_. With wings!

So entranced was she by the winged animal that she didn't have the time to move out of the way before she slammed into something. Or, really, some_one_. She stared at the tall man she had bumped into. He was pale, with long silvery blonde hair and cold blue eyes. In his hand was a long black cane, the top a silver serpent's head.

He glared at her. "I'd watched where you were going, _girl_."

Buffy felt her face flush in embarrassment. "I…I'm so sorry. I didn't see you…"

"Well you do now, so how about you get out of my way?"

His words his her like a slap, and her eyes narrowed. "I just apologized, OK? The least you could do is be a bit nicer."

Remus went up to them. "Come on Buffy. Let's…" He faltered at the sight of the man. "Lucius…"

Buffy frowned, looking at the man, Lucius. She'd heard a low of info on him, Lucius Malfoy. None of it was good. "Sorry Remus. I was just apologizing to this man, but he doesn't seem to want to accept it."

"Of course I don't," Lucius growled. "Why should I lower myself to _your_ level, mudblood?"

She blinked, shocked. Then her eyes narrowed. "Mudblood? Is that right?" She glared at him. "My parents were _both_ purebloods, thank you very much. And why should that even matter?"

"Because," he said slowly, as though she were handicapped and stupid, "the mixing of blood is _filthy_, unlike us purebloods."

"You really are a big idiot aren't you?"

Lucius's eyes widened at her remark. "Wha…? You _dare_ talk to _me_ like that?"

"Yeah, I do." Buffy stared him in the eye, not backing down.

He glowered at her, but before he could speak she interrupted him.

"I mean, seriously! 'The mixing of blood is filthy'? Come _on_! The only thing filthy right here is _you_."

Lucius was shocked, she could tell. It was obvious that no one talked to him like that. "You…you will pay for that!" He raised his cane to strike her.

"No!" Remus whipped his wand out just as Buffy did, but it was she who threw the first spell.

"_Locomotor_!"

Lucius found himself rising up in the air, arms and legs bound uselessly. His eyes widened in fury as people stopped to watch the scene. "You bloody bitch! Le me down this instant!"

"Why?" She watched him. "So you can attack me again? I think not."

He glowered at her. "I'm going to _kill_ you! Mark my words, I _will_!"

"Can't get my now, though, can you?" she taunted. "Big scary wizard ain't so scary anymore, now is he?"

Remus laid a calming hand on her shoulder. "Buffy, let him down."

Buffy looked at him, then sighed. "Oh, all right." She muttered the incantation that countered her spell, smiling when he dropped to the ground with a thud. "There ya' go."

Lucius stood, straightening his robes, and glared once more at her before turning away. "This isn't over."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Looks like it is." She glanced over at Remus, who looked scared to death. "What? He can't be _that_ bin 'n scary."

Remus just shook his head. "Come on. We still need that cat food."


	8. Snow

**A/N: Just so you all know, I have decided that Fred and George already have Weasley's Wizard Wheezes up and running already.**

* * *

Chapter Eight…Snow

"This what ye lookin' for?"

Remus looked at the small bag in the old woman's hand. "Yes, that's it, thank you."

She nodded and named a price. Remus winced but pulled out his money pouch.

Buffy walked round the shop, staring at all the many assortment of animals, such as the dancing rats and purple lizards. She was about to poke her finger into what appeared to be a rabbit's cage when something flew at her. "Ah!"

The woman glowered. "Ye lil' beast, keep away from me costumers!"

Buffy pulled the thing off her shoulder to find it was the winged cat she had seen before. It was pure white, with wide blue eyes and the cutest little face Buffy had ever seen. "Oh, hi little guy. Aren't you a cutie?"

"She's nothin' but trouble, I tell ya'. Keepin' me customers away, that's what she's doin'."

Buffy stared into her wide, innocent eyes. "How much?"

"Wha?" the woman asked.

"How much for her?"

She frowned. "Ya' wan' her, take her. I certainly don't want the bloody thing!"

Buffy smiled and held the little kitten as Remus paid for the bag of food, adding an extra one for the cat. They walked out of the store.

"Isn't she adorable?" Buffy asked him.

Remus looked at the baby creature. "She _is_ rather cute. What are you going to name her?"

Buffy tilted her head at the kitten, thinking. _Sapphire, Angel, Jewel, Snow… _"Snow!" she answered, smiling at her new pet. "Is that OK with you?" The kitten rubbed her head against Buffy's shoulder in response, purring. "Well I guess that's a yes."

Remus smiled. "She seems to like you. A lot." He reached out, rubbing behind the kitten's ears.

She purred louder, eyes closed.

Buffy smiled. "She's such a little cutie. Isn't that right Snow?" She scratched behind the animal's ears. She seemed to like that the most. "So what else do we need to do?"

Remus looked thoughtful. "Well, I have the book, the cat food. We have _her_." He nodded at some decision he'd made. "There is this place, a nice little restaurant called The Green Leaf. It's nice."

Buffy smiled. "Well, if the food's good, then I'm in." She followed him as he started down the street.

They arrived there five minutes later. It was, indeed, a nice place, with shiny oak tables and kind employees. Buffy ordered some cheese sticks and ice-tea. Remus ordered chicken and coffee.

"You should go to Fred and George's shop some time," Remus said as he bite into his chicken. "It's rather interesting. I know me and Sirius would have died in excitement had we a store like that when we were young."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah? Were you as bad as they are?"

"Oh," Remus chuckled. "Even worse. Much worse. I do not believe there was even a week when we weren't in trouble."

She giggled. "Oh yeah? Sounds fun. I kinda' wish I'd been able to go to Hogwarts." She took a bite of her cheese stick, chewing. "So it was just you and Sirius?"

Remus looked sad suddenly. Buffy watched him as he swallowed. "No, it wasn't. it was me, Sirius, James, and Peter."

"James and Peter?"

James Potter and Peter Petigrew." Remus set his food down, waiting for her reaction.

"_What_? James _Potter_ and Peter _Petigrew_? How? James…and Peter." She frowned. "But I heard that Sirius _killed_ Peter! How…if they were friends…?"

Remus shook his head. "Sirius was framed, remember? He's innocent. It was peter who told Voldemort about James and Lily's hideout. Peter told him everything." He sighed. "Sirius decided to make Peter the secretkeeper at the last minute. None of us could have known how much he'd regret that choice."

"Wow." Buffy took a bite, swallowed. "I'm sorry. I never knew…and he was your _friend_? Jeez, that sucks." She sipped at her ice-tea. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"_Told_ someone?" Remus snorted. "And just who do you think will believe me? Or anyone, for that matter? No one, that's who. Not a single person." He sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just…it's so hard to believe. I mean, he was our _friend_! From our first year to our seventh! And then he went and…" He faltered.

Buffy reached over, squeezing his hand gently. "It's OK. I understand."

He looked into her eyes, then smiled. "Yes, I believe you do." He stood. "I'm exhausted. We've been out for about three or four hours.

"Let's get home, shall we?"


	9. A Talk With Harry

Chapter Nine…A Talk With Harry

"OK, OK, I can get this, I can get this." Buffy held two outfits, one in each hand. She was getting ready to accompany Harry and his friends to the train station, along with Albus, and then they were going to go out to lunch. Only problem? She was having one of the worst crises ever; she had no idea what to wear.

Buffy looked at them. _OK, so what do I want to look like? Smart and sophisticated…? Smart and sexy…? Hell, you're just going to the __**station**__ for Christ's sake!_ _Then lunch, though…_She tossed one down, and began pulling on the other, a long-sleeved white blouse over a short tan skirt and brown boots. Pulling her hair back and securing it with a clippie, she rolled a light glossy tint over her lips. Standing back, she looked at her reflection. Satisfied, she grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs.

The rest of the house was buzzing with noise and movement, people running this way and that. Buffy watched one of the twins, Fred maybe, run past with Ron's trunk. Ron followed close behind.

Buffy stalked into the kitchen, spotting Molly, and her husband Arthur. "Hiya', guys! Busy, ain't it?"

"It always is when school starts," Arthur agreed. He smiled at her, motioning towards the plates of eggs, toast, bacon, ham, and sausage. "Eat! You're too thin. But I suppose that's how everyone in America wants to be, nowadays."

"Arthur!" Molly admonished.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Buffy smiled, helping herself to a piece of bacon. Biting into the meaty goodness, she turned to Molly. "When are we leaving?"

"Oh," Molly glanced at the clock. "In about twenty minutes, if everyone's ready by then. But you and Albus can just aparate there. No need for us _all_ to get into those metal deathtraps muggles use…"

"Cars?"

"Yes!" Molly shook her head. "Dangerous, those are. I'm always hearing about them getting crashed and killing their passengers."

"But their mighty interesting," Arthur added.

Molly turned to glare at him. "Don't you dare ever bring one home again. Do you remember what happened _last_ time? They flew it into the Whomping Willow, for goodness sakes!"

"Flew?" Buffy frowned. "Your car _flew_?"

Arthur nodded, eager to talk of this. "Yes, I enchanted it. It went invisible too, when you needed it. Quite a lovely piece of work, it was." Off Molly's look he added, "But terribly dangerous. Quite unsafe." But the look in his eyes told her he believed different.

"Good morning, all!" Sirius shuffled in, moving straight for the food.

"Mornin'," Buffy replied. She grabbed another piece of bacon. "You coming with us?" As soon as the words were from her mouth, she regretted them. Of _course_ he couldn't come. He was, as of now, still believed to be a murderer. "I'm sorry," she said. "I…I didn't mean…I mean…"

He smiled weakly. "It's all right. I don't mind it anymore. Being cooped up in _this_ place all day. I'm used to it by now."

Buffy nodded awkwardly. "Right." She popped the last bite into her mouth, and reached for another.

"Jeez, however do you stay so thin, eating like that?"

Buffy glowered at Sirius. "Hey! Are you calling me _fat_?"

He grinned. "No, I'm saying that's what you're gonna be if you keep _that_ up."

"Hmmm." Buffy turned away from him. "Well if that's all you have to say…" She looked up when Albus entered. "Good morning Molly. Arthur, Sirius, Buffy," he greeted. "Buffy, I trust you are still going to come with us? Good. Would you mind terribly getting Harry for me?"

She nodded. "Of course." She moved out of the room, going up the stairs to the room Harry shared with Ron. She peeked her head inside. "Hey Harry Albus wanted…oh."

Harry sat on his bed, back turned towards her. He didn't move, or acknowledge her presence.

Buffy slowly went towards him. As she came closer, she saw he was holding a picture, with two people Buffy instantly knew, though she'd never seen or met them.

James and Lily Potter.

Buffy sat down beside him. He finally glanced at her, seeming unsure. They hadn't really talked much since she'd come here. Hardly at all, truthfully. "Are…are you OK?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes.

She touched his shoulder.

He dragged his green gaze up to meet her own hazel orbs. "Did you…did you…know them?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, no I didn't. but I've heard some great things about them. Really great things. I almost kinda' wished I'd gone to Hogwarts with them, after hearing everything Remus told me."

"Remus told you about them?"

She nodded. "Yep."

They sat in silence again.

Finally, after a minute, Harry looked at her. "Yours died too, didn't they?"

For a moment, Buffy didn't understand the question. "Wha…? Oh." She nodded. "Yeah, yeah they did. Sad, isn't it? Voldemort killed them, with his own wand, I've heard."

"Do you want to kill him?"

Buffy paused. "I've wanted nothing else as much as that in my whole life. I want to kill him myself, make him suffer, as my parents suffered. I want…" Realizing who she was talking to, she faltered.

Harry smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

She watched him, considering. Happy with what she saw, she said, "I want to go out, and find him, kill him myself. I want him, and every one of his followers, dead for good. I've wanted nothing more, for all my life."

He nodded. "Yeah."

Buffy smiled. "But I was supposed to come up here to get you. Albus wants you."

Harry nodded again. "All right. I'm done up here anyways."

Standing, they both walked out the door.


End file.
